Bicycle and automative mechanics usually keep tools in a tool box or chest and normally there is no orderly arrangement of tools in the box. When tools are to be used it requires searching through the box for the desired tool, and after use of the tool, the tool is either laid aside or is returned to the box with no regard for arrangement. Because of the manner in which the tools are normally maintained, tools are often lost or misplaced and the overall time required for a repair operation is substantially increased.